Under-cabinet lighting is a well known and popular option for homeowners to provide task lighting directly onto countertops and like work surfaces. Under-cabinet lighting therefore minimizes shadowing of the task surface (e.g., countertops) that may otherwise occur if only overhead lighting systems were installed.
The art is replete with various proposals to provide lighting fixtures under cabinetry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,166 (the entire content of which is expressly incorporated hereinto by reference) discloses under-cabinet lighting systems whereby lighting fixtures are capable of being hidden from view by a decorative molding forming a part of the cabinetry. The decorative molding according to such patent also serves the dual purpose of a wiring raceway and a physical support for the lighting fixture.
While the proposals in the prior art are suitable for their intended purpose to provide task lighting to surfaces under cabinetry, improvements are still needed. For example, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have become an increasingly popular source of lighting due to their relatively low electrical power demand requirements and relatively smaller size as compared to comparable incandescent lighting. It would therefore be especially be desirable if under-cabinet LED lighting fixtures could be provided which are easy to install and operate. It is therefore towards fulfilling such needs that the present invention is directed.
The present invention may thus be embodied in a modular under-cabinet LED lighting systems that provide under-cabinet lighting. According to some embodiments, the LED lighting system may be provided with at least one LED light strip, a switch unit, and a removable electrical connector electrically connecting the at least one LED light strip to the switch unit in an end-to-end configuration. According to other embodiments, a modular under-cabinet LED lighting system may be provided having a plurality of LED light strip units having a female power receptacle at each end thereof, and at least one removable electrical connector received within respective female power receptacles at respective ends of an adjacent pair of the LED light strip units to electrically connect the pair of LED light strip units in series one to another in an end-to-end configuration. Because of the modular nature of the various components, a lighting system tailored to a specific under-cabinet lighting need can be provided.
The female power receptacles associated with the LED light strip units and switch units preferably include a slot for receiving the removable electrical connector. In some preferred embodiments, the removable electrical connector is an H-shaped connector. If configured in such a manner, the removable electrical connector may thus include a pair of parallel positive and negative contact pins, and a transverse electrically insulated cross-support pin.
The switch unit that may be provided could be embodied in a push-button switch unit, a touch-pad sensor switch unit or a motion detector switch unit.
Some embodiments of the invention will include an end power connection unit which connects a terminal end of one of the LED light strip unit or switch unit to a source of electrical power. The end power connection unit of such embodiments may comprise a connector plug member having a pair of connection pins for insertion into the terminal end of one of the LED light strip unit or switch unit, a power source plug, and a length of electrical wiring connecting the connector plug member and the power source plug.
The LED lighting strip unit according to other preferred embodiments may comprise a base defining an interior space, an LED lighting strip mounted in the interior space of the base, and a lens attached to the base to cover the LED lighting strip.
The various component units may be provided as a kit for assembly on site by an installer to provide the desired under-cabinet lighting needs.
These and other aspects and advantages will become more apparent after careful consideration is given to the following detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments thereof.